The main body of the luggage is commonly constructed of a cloth or a soft rubber material. In order to enable the body of luggage to endure, it is therefore provided with a steel cable which is covered outside by a rubber membrane around the external frame of the body of the luggage.
Such structure is defective in design since the appearance of the luggage's body is easy damaged by impacts, rubbing, or general wear-and-tear. Besides, since the side steel cable of the body is protruded and, the exterior of the membrane can be broken off. All of these shortcomings will affect the pleasing appearance of the luggage to the eye.